


F*cking Clyde (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek, Derek is a Failwolf, Getting Together, Humor, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:It's not about Stiles. It's most definitely not about Stiles. It's about Clyde and his dumb grin and his stupid hair and his annoying laugh, and the way his skinny butt makes a groove in Derek's couch where he's sitting next to Stiles. Who is resting a hand on Clyde's knee and winking at the son of a...





	F*cking Clyde (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [F*cking Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340506) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
